Good vs Evil ?
by Hollow619
Summary: So i made a one shot that was on my mind for a while. Hope ya'll enjoy it.


You could hear loud fighting outside, whether from the ground or to the skies. Loud clashes could be heard. Two figures landed on a near by roof top. One had his fist up as the other had her sword and shied at the ready. "Your evil doings ends today Monkey D!" "The said person chuckled with an evil grin. He wore a black open long jacket with matching short pants and a pair of sandles He also had a straw hat hanging behind his neck. His chest was bare showing the X scar that this woman had left him in one of their many fights. He cracked his neck some before motioning his finger at the redhead. "Less talking and more trying to stop me, "Empress"." The said woman Nami tighten her sword staring the man down. She wore a green half shirt that expose an ample amount of cleavage. The bottom is a skirt with the side exposed. She wore a mask to cover her face and had her long hair tied to a pony tail. She growled before charging forward and attacking once again. They weren't the only two fighting. Nami's comrades was also fighting off the evil doer's forces as well. They were a female warrior tribe who made a swore duty to protect this city from any and all wrong and they been fighting this said evil calling themselves "The Straw hats" for about 6 months now. 

Their goal: Rule over the city and soon the entire world. Of course Nami and her comrades was not gonna let that happen. And so they declare war against them. With Nami always fighting against the one Monkey D Luffy, their leader. As their fought they were both getting further and further away from the battle field that was happening. They were in the air fighting at this point with Monkey D blocking the sword swings from Nami. When she manage to get one cut in, catching him off guard she use her shied and hit him downwards to the ground near an alley. The man got up and dust himself off before looking back up at the woman and kept his evil grin. Nami dove head first towards him ready to strike once again. Before Nami had a chance to, Monkey D grabbed her wrist and slammed her hard against the wall near by. It didn't effect Nami whats so over as she struggle to break free from his grasp. She tried using her shied but he rid her of it and pin her hands above her head. He squeezed her left hand for her to drop her sword. 

Even from all that fighting nether was out of breath, it showed that that they were able to hold their own with the other fairly well. Nami struggle to break free once more but it was no use. "Damn you, you evil bastard!" Monkey D chuckled and squeezed her wrist more. "Heh now you have no weapons. What you gonna do now?." He uses his teeth and rip off her mask showing her face, she had brown eyes and a frown on her face. Nether said a word for a little while till Nami raised herself up and wrapped her legs around him and shot forward kissing him deeply. He return the kiss with just as much force, pressing her hard against the brick wall. He let go of one of her hands and slides his left hand onto her expose left thigh giving it a hard squeeze. With her hand free she gripped his raven hair and press his head close to her's as she snake her tongue inside of his month. They mouth fought for dominance but it seemed again the evil doer bested her again. When the need for air came to great for them both they pulled back. Seeing her chance she broke free from his grasp on her remaining hand and used all her force to push him back and down to the ground. She placed her hands on his bare, strong chest before rubbing her ass on his covered hard on that was pressing back against her. "Mmm now i got **You** Luffy..what are you gonna do now ?" She said using the name only she ever called him when they were all alone. Luffy was indeed caught off there but smirked non the less at how strong this woman was. He reached his hands out but she caught them quick and pin them above his hand before forcing her lips back on his. 

Luffy could easily get out of her grasp but didn't dare do so, she wanted him pin and so he was gonna let her have her fun. He kissed her back deeply as she rubbed herself against him harder. Luffy was thankful she always wore loose clothing like the skirt she was wearing, otherwise he wouldn't feel exactly how wet she was. He thrust his hips upward against her earning a gasp from the beauty above him. He took that chance to slide his tongue inside of her mouth this time and explore the depths of it. Nami moaned loud against his lips before pulling back from his mouth and proceed onto placing her lips against his neck, she kissed him up and down before biting down hard against his flesh. Luffy let out a long moan from her teeth sinking to his neck and felt her suck hard against his neck. She pulled back admiring the mark she left on him. Not that she hasn't done so in the past already. She sat upward and rubbed herself against him a little harder. She felt how hard he was and it made how grew even wetter. She took one of his hands she had pin and brought them up to her lips and took his thumb into her mouth and sucks on it. She kept her small slow but hard pace against him as she sucked and lick his thumb. Luffy curl his thumb inside of her mouth and wiggles it some. "Y..Your pretty strong..i'll give you that." She opens her eyes to look down at him before removing his thumb from her mouth and pinning them back down above his head, hovering over his face with her breasts dangling over his face. "You talk too much" She then press her breasts onto his face as if trying to suffocate him with them. She kept up her movement but was biting back her moans as she felt Luffy's tongue against her chest. Luffy could feel some pre-cum coming seeping out and they barely done anything but kissing and rubbing. This woman was really something and he loved it!. Nami sat back up before taking his wrists and moved them towards her. Luffy stared in wonderment as she placed his hands against her big perky covered breasts. She kept a good grip of his wrists to keep his hands there. 

His hands began to squeezed her breasts hard at first but then slowly massages them. Nami moan from the rough and gentle massage he was giving her breasts. He slowly sat up with her now on his lap and proceed inti kissing her neck as well and biting down hard against her flesh as well. She pressed her face against his shoulder to muffle a scream. Not wanting to alert anyone know of what was happening this very moment. Luffy pulled back before kissing his mark on her neck and went back to massaging her breasts while rubbing himself against her. She pulled back some still holding his wrists and moved back against him as well. They both looked into each other eyes, full of lust and danger in both of them. Even thou they were doing this as if they were lovers, they wanted to keep the mind set that one was good and one was evil. That despite this being good in their eyes, they want it to seem bad outwardly. It might seem like a weird kink to some but after being with Luffy as many times as she been, she grew to just say "Screw what people think" 

With that in both of their minds Luffy forced out of her grip before pulling them back up and pressed her chest up against the wall. He kept his hand against the back of her neck while pressing his lower half against her barely covered ass and rubbed against her slowly. Nami bit back and moan before rubbing back against him slowly and looked over her shoulder against him. "Y..You think this make me feel good, i had better.." Nami spat out even thou it sounded like a whimper if anything. Luffy used his free hand to unzip his shorts and press his hard pre-cum dripping cock against her ass and rubbed against her once more. Nami moaned out once more before pressing back against him. " this..y..you can't do this to me!" Nami spoke as she tried to get from his grasp although if one was simply looking up at her and not downward you could clearly see her remove her soaked panties. Pretty much inviting the evil man to do what he will with her. Luffy lifted her skirt and open her pussy lips before lining his cock towards her opening. "Fight all you want, but your mine now!" He pushed forward inside of Nami causing her to moan loudly. She felt him thrust hard and deep inside of her pussy while keeping her head pressed to the brick wall she was faced against. Nami had one hand against the wall while the other was on Luffy's hip in some vain attempt to stop his movements. He only pushed more into her as he thrust inside her deeply. He felt her tighting up around him which made him almost roll his eyes to the back of his head. She was so wet, tight and warm inside he was surprised that he was still keeping a level head during it all. Despite there was a battle going on between their two factions, the despite whatever damage they could be casuing the city, despite someone might coming and finding them like this. Nether cared, it was all about them and the rest is just mute to them. 

As Nami tighten up more against him she felt his hold on her neck losing some of its grip. She used this to turn quick towards him breaking out of his grasp while also getting away from his throbbing cock. Luffy in turn looked at her surprised but then grin at her once he regain his composer. Nami Looked down briefly and saw his cum coated cock and looked like he was still rearing to go. Nami smirked back at him before fulling pressing her back against the wall and she licked her lips slowly. Luffy moved close to her and lift her up by her thighs and Nami grabbed his cock stroking it slowly before pulling him forward inside of her. They both moan before kissing each other deeply as Luffy pounding Nami against the wall. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly against his hips, clinging onto him. They were both reaching their limit but they wanted to finish off like this, they wanted to hold the other before they both reach their climax. They both wanted to be as close as can be before this fun of theirs came to an end. They pull back briefly and stared into each others eyes. The first month they met they hated each other, the second month they grew to respect each other as enemies, the third month she gave him the scar on his chest, the forth month they ended up making out during a long battle with just the two of them, the fifth month he was taking her or she was taking him ? (Whichever way they want it to be) and the sixth month they just couldn't be without the other. And here they are now, one fighting for the people and the other trying to rule over them. One good and one evil and both at an earlier time tried to kill each other and yet here and now they wanted nothing more then to burying themselves into this twisted romance between the two. Nami gripped his hair once more and in turn Luffy gripped her ass. "I love you.." Nami spoke quietly that only they could hear and without missing a beat.. "I love you too.." Luffy said with 100% honesty in his voice. You can say that in this short moment, they were boyfriend and girlfriend despite what was going on around them and saying this was normal (To them anyway). 

Luffy kept his pace as Nami kept her hold on him tight she moved his lips back on her's and he made one last hard thrust inside of her, hard. Nami moan loud against Luffy lips as she felt his cum pour inside her, making her climax all over his already coated cock as well. They stayed like that for a while before they both gain the breathing back. Luffy slowly set Nami down as Nami let her legs down but kept her arms wrapped around him. They looked at each other before both of them started laughing. "Hope your girls don't try to kill my men this time" Luffy chuckled as he fixes himself. Nami unwrapping her arms from him did the same. "No worries, i gave them an order to not kill just simply drive your men off." As if on que Luffy ear piece goes off with one of his men speaking. "My lord, we are being pushed back, we must return back to base at once over!" Luffy chuckled before answering back. "I hear you Usopp, hurry back to base, i'll be there shortly after i taken care of this little empress here." Luffy turned off his ear piece and looked at her with her having a cute pout. " Who you calling little mister?" Luffy gave her a wide smile before pressing his finger against her left breast which cause her to moan a little. "Oh trust me, i know you ain't small." He winked at her which she returned as she reached forward and rubbed against the front of his shorts. Maybe next time we'll see just how big they are to you hmm..?" Nami gave a sedective look before in a flash kicked Luffy hard sending him flying out of the alley and out in the open. Luffy seen it coming and rubbed his cheek and saw a couple of her men (or women) heading his way. Nami pointed her sword towards him and grin. "Do you yield!?" She gave him a small smirk which he chuckled at. He then flip out of the way before jumping to the nearest roof top and look down at her. "I'll retreat for now, but this isn't over, not by a long shot!" Luffy turn his back before looking over his shoulder and left his left hand to show a glimpse of something he was holding. Nami face went red at the moment before Luffy disappeared. One of Nami's first commander Robin appeared next to Nami. "Nami, we manage to drive off Monkey D's forces, victory is ours once again." Robin place a hand on Nami's shoulder in concern. "Are you alright ? You looked flushed, did he do anything to you ?" Nami shook her head quick and quickly laughed off the blushed face she had. "Oh yes yes, i'm alright really. Just that jerk caught me off guard but i took him out. Lets get back, i need to wash myself of his filth. Nami said keeping up the smile on her face. Robin looked unsure but nodded her head. Nami then insisted that Robin and them walk ahead of her saying she didn't wanna slow then down. As her troops was walking ahead Nami blush came back full face and was sure to keep her sword and shield on other side of her. Cause you know, her asshole evil boyfriend decided to steal her panties! 

"Can't believe we lost again, darn those women!" Usopp complain although by the looks of him he more then likely didn't get into the fight. Luffy on the other hand kept a smile plasted on his face as he twirled an object with his finger. "Um my lord, what are those you got there ?" Luffy paused and look at his follower before chuckling. "Oh nothing, just something i picked up while we was in the city. I might return these to whoever lost them." Luffy stuffed the underwear into his pocket before chuckling deeply. "Oh yes, i'll be returning them really soon."


End file.
